1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device card such as an IC card used for a game card, an industrial memory card, or the like and, more particularly, to an improvement in the structure of protection panels provided on top and bottom surfaces of the semiconductor device card.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1A is a perspective view showing a conventional semiconductor device card which is used for a game card for recording the computer program of a television game, a memory card for a microcomputer, and the like. Referring to FIG. 1A, a semiconductor device card 1 comprises a frame 2 in which the printed board of a semiconductor module (not shown) is mounted. A number of electrode terminals 3 are provided at the front end of the card 1 as shown in FIG. 1B. These electrode terminals 3 are covered with a shutter 4 as shown in FIG. 1A. The shutter 4 is urged toward the front end of the card 1 by means of a shutter spring (not shown). Top and bottom surfaces of the card are covered with protection panels 5. The panels 5 are attached to the frame 2 with an adhesive.
When the card 1 is inserted in a connector of a card reader (not shown), shutter receiving pins 6 provided in the charging hole touch bent-down projections 7 provided at the front end of the shutter 4 and push the shutter 4 toward the rear end of the card 1 against the tension of the shutter spring, as shown in FIG. 1B. Thus, the electrode terminals 3 are exposed to contact with contact shoes of the connector so that the semiconductor module in the card 1 is electrically connected with the external card reader. Thus, data communication is carried out between the card 1 and the card reader.
To attach the protection panel 5 to the frame 2, the panel 5 include with an attaching portion 8 at the periphery on which adhesive is provided, as shown in FIG. 2. The attaching portion 8 cannot have a large area. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult to ensure sufficient adhesive strength between the frame 2 and the protection panel 5. Further, the protection panel 5 is weak since it is formed by a flat plate.